Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing (DWDM) optical modules are very important devices in an existing wavelength division transmission system, and include a miniature pluggable optical transceiver module (SFP+), a 10 G miniature pluggable optical transceiver module (XFP), etc. Generally the DWDM optical modules operate in different frequency bands corresponding to different wavelengths as required in a standard.